


The strings between our hearts

by MarchesaMagenta



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Petramos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchesaMagenta/pseuds/MarchesaMagenta
Summary: An endgame for Petra and JR based on another epic romance and another heroine named Jane.  This is Jane the Virgin meets Jane Eyre—sort of.  No, this is not a 19th century AU; it’s just an idea for how Petra and JR can finally have their happy ending, but only after some pain and suffering.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Jane! Jane! Jane!”_

_JR could hear Petra, but she couldn’t see her. A dense cloud of fog or smoke enveloped JR, obscuring her vision. “I’m coming!” she yelled. “Where are you?”_

_Petra screamed in terror._

_“PETRA!” JR ran toward the sound as fast as she could. The veil of fog suddenly lifted, and JR saw Petra perched near the edge of a deep abyss. She strained toward JR, arms fully outstretched, eyes wide in panic. Swirls of darkness encircled her torso, pulling her toward the edge._

_“NO!” JR sprang toward Petra, but Petra was already falling, falling into the darkness. A heartrending cry, and then she was gone._

“Petra!!” JR woke with a start. Her pulse thundered in her ears, and JR struggled to catch her breath. For a moment, she was disoriented, still caught up in the dream, but then the room came into focus. She was sitting in her bed, in her bedroom. The clock on the nightstand read 1:14a.m. The room was silent except for the murmur of cars passing in the distance and the beat of her own thudding heart.

JR exhaled deeply. It was only a dream, she realized. _But it felt so real!_

JR got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get some water. She sipped it slowly as she gazed out the window, taking in the city lights below.

San Francisco. JR had been there for almost three months now.

**

After the shooting, JR and Petra had been held at the police precinct for hours before they were finally cleared of any charges. While they were locked up in the holding cell, Petra told her everything—how sorry she was that JR had lost her job, and how sorry she was for lying. She told her all the terrible things she had done to other people and what they had done to her. She told JR that she loved her more than she had loved anyone ever before and begged for her forgiveness. And JR had been too shell-shocked to do anything but listen. But she couldn’t process it then.

JR had needed to clear her head. And she knew she couldn’t do it in Miami. So as soon as they were released, JR fled. She packed up her apartment, checked her mother out of her nursing home, and flew to the opposite end of the country.

Yes, she had wanted to get as far away as possible from Petra Solano, but that was not the only reason JR moved to San Francisco. One of her former colleagues and close friends from the DA’s office had heard about her disbarment. He was now a senior partner at a law firm in SF, and he had offered her a job as an investigator.

JR had been surprised by the offer, given that she was “damaged goods.” But David had been at the DA’s office when that fateful incident had occurred. “ _I remember that girl_ ,” he told her. “ _And I understand why you did what you did_.”

At the time, she had turned him down, because initially, she hadn’t considered leaving Miami. “ _If you change your mind, just give me a call_.”

So that’s what JR had done, after moving to SF. David and his husband, Brian, had practically taken her in: they found her an apartment, they helped her choose a nursing home for her mom, and they still had her over for dinner at least once a week.

In that first month or so after she moved, it had been easy to forget about Petra. JR had changed her phone number and deleted all her photos of Petra and the twins. She buried herself in her work. Even though she couldn’t represent clients directly, she could still help the lawyers formulate arguments and track down evidence.

JR thought she’d eventually get over Petra, but the harder she tried to push Petra out of her mind, the more vividly (and frequently) Petra appeared in her dreams. At first JR hadn’t realized what was happening—not until a woman she had hooked up with had asked her accusingly the next morning, “Who’s Petra?” (Needless to say that woman never spoke to her again.)

Initially, JR’s dreams were fragments of the past. Once or twice, JR dreamed of the night of the shooting—the struggle, the gun going off in her hand, the body crumbling to the ground. But overwhelmingly, those early dreams were of _happy_ times.   Playing dress-up with the girls. Making Petra giggle. Having drinks and dinner downtown. Snuggling up next to Petra and running her hands through her glossy hair. _Yes, I_ was _happy, and it’s going to take awhile to get over that_ , she had thought.

More recently, however, her dreams had shifted from rosy reminiscences to darker, fiercer fantasies. One recurring dream went like this: _It was a cold and stormy night, and JR was_ _just about to get into bed when someone banged on the door. JR opened the door to find Petra standing there, soaked to the bone and shivering, but with eyes full of fire. “Jane,” Petra growled, and then she attacked JR with a ferocious kiss._ _They didn’t even make it to the couch, let alone the bed—they made love right on the living room floor._

Those were the cruelest dreams, because afterwards JR would roll over, expecting to find Petra next to her, and then she’d be rudely jolted awake when she encountered nothing but crumpled sheets and a cold pillow.

 _And now I’m having nightmares about her._ JR shook her head and took another sip of water. _Maybe I’ll never get over Petra Solano…_ JR sighed and rubbed absentmindedly at the base of her breastbone. Ever since she’d moved to San Francisco, she’d felt a dull ache in her chest intermittently, but the doctor had assured her it was nothing.

_What if Petra truly loved me, after all?_

**

 _“I think you’re afraid,” David said_.

JR smiled ruefully as she recalled the conversation. David had just won a major lawsuit with JR’s help, so they had celebrated with a bottle of Aberlour 15-year. After a few glasses, the whole sordid story had come tumbling out. “Tell me why you’re really here,” David had prompted. So JR had. She told him about the blackmailer. Initially trying to ruin Petra's case. Hooking up with Petra and then genuinely falling for her. Magda reappearing. Deciding to come clean to the DA. Finding out Petra had been lying all along. The shooting. Petra’s tearful apology in the holding cell.

_“All I knew was that I needed to get away, and that’s why I came here.” JR took a long sip of scotch._

_David exhaled loudly. “Wow. That is some story. I don’t know what’s crazier—that legendary lady-killer Jane Ramos—”_

_“What?!” JR protested. “I’m not a lady-killer!”_

_“—decided to settle down after only what? Two months?”_

_“Three.”_

_“—Or that you, Miss ‘I don’t like kids,’ was playing dress-up with your girlfriend’s twins. Shocking!!”_

_“Just so you know—they’re not like normal kids. They’re like, miniature adults. But really?! THAT’s your takeaway from this? Not the fact that Petra murdered her sister and LIED to me about it?”_

_“Please, you and I both know that the DA would’ve had a hard time trying Petra for involuntary manslaughter, let alone murder. Especially once they found that missing—what did you call it? A Muller screwdriver?—in the blackmailer’s apartment. You can’t tell me that you’re still hung up on that case.”_

_“Well…” In truth, JR had reached that same conclusion._

_“And if you’re still mad about the disbarment—well, I’m sorry Jane, darling, but you kind of brought that on yourself. Even if I understand why you tampered with the evidence in the first place.”_

_“Yeah. You’re right.” Sure, in the heat of the moment, JR had blamed Petra for losing her job and her reputation, but the truth was that JR had prepared for that very possibility when she decided to come clean to Petra in the first place._

_“So what’s the problem? Because you seem to be pretty crazy about Petra. I mean, you almost took a bullet for her.   And it seems like she must love you too, otherwise why did she ask you to move in AFTER the case got dismissed?”_

_“Well…”_

_“Why are you here talking to me instead of with her?”_

_“Because!—Because she lied to me! When I asked her about the broken heels and the nick in the floor, she—she should’ve told me the truth!” JR’s voice cracked. “I would’ve been on her side!”_

_JR felt tears start to well in her eyes, and she blinked them away and took a deep breath. “But she lied to me. And now I don’t know if I can trust her.”_

_JR buried her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. A moment later, she felt David rest his hand lightly on her shoulder. “I think you’re afraid,” he said gently._

_JR looked up at him. “What?!”_

_“Yes, Petra lied to you. But tell me this. Do you think Petra really meant to hurt you?”_

_JR thought back to Petra’s tearful apology in the holding cell. “I never meant for you to turn yourself in!” Petra had cried hysterically. “I never expected you to do that for me! No one in my life has ever done something like that for me before.”_

_JR exhaled slowly. “No, I don’t think she did.”_

_“Look Jane, I get it. You’re not sure if you can trust her. But listen to this old man. Love—it’s a leap of faith. It’s a scary thing. When you love someone, you give that person the power to hurt you. Deeply. It’s a risk you have to take. And it can be terrifying.”_

_David squeezed her shoulder. “But you, Jane Ramos, have always struck me as someone who’s not afraid of anything.”_

**

Perhaps David was right. Perhaps it was time to give Petra a second chance.

As if her dreams were not enough, now Petra haunted her waking hours as well. Just that afternoon, JR had been walking along the Embarcadero, basking in the afternoon sun, when she spotted a tall woman in a tight blue dress.

 _The woman strode along the pier briskly, purposefully, her back straight and her head held high, blonde curls bouncing with every step.   For a second, JR thought it was Petra, and her heart leapt—_ leapt!— _with joy. JR almost ran up to her, but then the woman turned, and JR realized it was someone else. And just like that, her elation evaporated, and JR felt totally and crushingly alone._

JR shivered. _Maybe it’s time to move back to Miami after all_. As much as JR enjoyed her new job, she didn’t like San Francisco. It was too cold. She missed Miami’s heat; she missed the humid ocean air. And her mother was having a hard time in SF—everything was unfamiliar to her.

_But if Petra really wanted me back, why hasn’t she tried to contact me?_

That pain in her chest returned, more sharply this time and accompanied by a vague uneasiness. _Maybe I shouldn’t have had those spicy fish tacos for dinner_ , she thought. JR took a couple of antacids and headed back to bed.

**

The next morning, JR walked into the kitchen still feeling exhausted. She had tossed and turned all night, and that dull pain in her chest had persisted.   She yawned loudly and switched on the TV before pulling a carton of eggs from the refrigerator.

Before Petra, JR never used to eat breakfast. Maybe she’d grab a smoothie on her way to the office if she were really hungry, but Petra always made breakfast for the girls (by herself! No room service!), so JR had gotten used to eating it.

 _“A massive fire in Miami—”_ the TV reporter announced. JR glanced up at the screen and gasped. Without thinking, she released the egg in her hand, and it splattered all over the floor.

**THE MARBELLA WAS BURNING!**


	2. Chapter 2

[ _Several hours earlier, at the Marbella_ ]

Petra scrolled through emails on her computer until she found the one she wanted. It was around 3:30a.m., but she couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t been able to sleep well at all since JR left. She’d toss and turn and find herself staring at the window, now barred and locked.

So she was sitting in the dining room, looking at her laptop. She opened the email—it was from the private investigator she had hired to find JR. It hadn’t been easy; it had taken him almost two months, but he had finally tracked her down in San Francisco. _I never would’ve guessed she’d go so far away_ , Petra thought.

When the PI had told her where JR was, Petra’s first thought had been to drop everything and catch the next plane to SF.   But then the photos stopped her.

Petra scrolled through them again, for probably the 100th time. There were many: JR in a dark suit and heels, carrying a coffee cup in one hand and a purse in the other as she headed into a swanky office building. (The PI had explained that JR was now working as an investigator for a major law firm in SF.) JR walking along the waterfront with two men, talking and laughing. JR at a restaurant with a pretty blonde. JR and Aida sitting on a bench in a park.

_She looks so happy_ , Petra thought. She clicked on the photo with JR laughing and zoomed in on her face. JR’s smile brought back a hundred happy memories mixed with an almost unbearable regret. Petra felt like her heart was being squeezed in a vise, as if it were collapsing in on itself. But she wasn’t bitter. No, honestly she was relieved to see that JR was thriving. She was glad that she hadn’t permanently ruined JR’s life.

Petra lightly touched her finger to the screen where JR’s face beamed. _I’m glad you left, JR. You’re better off without me. Because I’m toxic, and I ruin everything._

Petra lowered her hand and sighed. It was time to move on. _There’s no point pining for things you can’t have._ She clicked the Delete button. “Do you want to delete this message permanently?” a dialogue box prompted. Petra took a deep breath. _Goodbye, JR._ Petra clicked “OK.”

Petra had a sudden craving for pickles. She stood up and started heading toward the kitchen and then stopped.

_What’s that? It smells like…smoke?_

**

[ _Present time, in San Francisco_ ]

“ _A massive fire in Miami has left at least one dead and injured several others_ ,” the news anchor reported. In the background, a grainy cellphone video showed the Marbella ablaze, its top floors an angry orange-red gash along the black backdrop of the sea.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ JR ignored the mess on the floor and headed into the living room to turn up the volume on the TV.

“ _This was the scene at the Marbella hotel, a popular family resort, shortly after 4 a.m. this morning._ ” JR covered her mouth in horror.

_“Flames first broke out on the 12 th floor near the penthouse apartment…”_

_NO NO NO NO NO!_

_“…From that floor, the fire spread to the 11 th floor, which is currently being renovated. Authorities say that due to the presence of paint thinner and other flammable substances, the fire quickly spread to the floors below…” _

_Oh god, oh god, Petra!_ JR gasped. _And the girls! OH GOD!_ Then JR remembered that today was Friday, which meant that the girls probably spent the night at Rafael’s. But that still left…

_“—Hundreds of hotel guests and employees were evacuated from the hotel and treated for minor injuries._ _”_

“Petra!” JR screamed. “What about Petra?!”

_“Fire-rescue officials, working with the Miami Police Department, now believe that the fire was set deliberately…”_

The report cut to black-and-white CCTV footage of a woman in a hallway in the Marbella, and a shockwave of terror passed through JR’s core. _MAGDA!!_

_“…Security camera footage recovered from the hotel shows this woman, believed to be Magda Schovajsa, a convicted murderer, pouring a flammable liquid in the hallway before lighting a match and fleeing.”_

JR’s legs gave way and she collapsed on the couch. _NONONONONONO!_

The coverage switched to another CCTV video showing Magda in a room with several computers and control boards. _“Earlier in the evening, Schovajsa was seen entering this utility room, where officials believe she disabled the hotel’s fire alarm and sprinkler system._

The video cut to the deputy chief of the MPD. “Our preliminary investigation suggests that the suspect, Magda Schovajsa, set the fire in an attempt to harm or kill her daughter, Petra Solano, who lived in the penthouse apartment.”

JR felt sick. _No, no, no, this can’t be happening!_

A photo of Petra popped up on the screen, and JR felt like she’d been stabbed in the heart. “ _Ms. Solano, a part-owner of the hotel and its general manager, called 911 around 3:45 a.m. According to witnesses, Ms. Solano went to each floor to manually trigger the fire alarms and help evacuate the hotel.”_

The video cut to a woman in pajamas, standing outside in the dark. The chyron identified her as a “Marbella guest.” There were hundreds of people milling around on the road, and JR could see fire trucks in the distance.

“There was this blonde lady in a bathrobe banging on our door and screaming,” the woman said to the camera. “She made everyone get out of their rooms and directed them down the stairs.”

Relief washed over JR. _Petra made it out!_

_“According to witnesses, the suspect, Magda Schovajsa, was spotted on the roof, and then she jumped to her death.”_

_WHAT?!! Magda’s DEAD?!!_

_“The following video from the scene may be inappropriate for some viewers,”_ the news anchor warned.

In the video, a figure could be seen standing near the edge of the roof on the side away from the flames. If JR looked carefully, she could almost see Magda’s eye patch.

“ _Look, there’s someone up there!”_ a man yelled in the background.

And then JR heard a familiar voice shout, “ _That’s my mother!_ ” A chill ran down JR’s spine.

“ _Stop! You can’t go in there!_ ” another man commanded.

The camera swung down to show a figure in a white floral bathrobe sprinting back into the hotel. _“STOP!”_ the man yelled again.

“Petra, NO!” JR screamed.

“ _I think she’s going to jump!_ ”

The camera swung back up to the figure on the roof just in time to show her falling. Some people screamed, and then there was a flash of light and a tremendous boom. _WHAT WAS THAT?!_

A mug shot of Magda appeared on the screen. “ _MPD investigators have confirmed that the woman who fell from the roof was Magda Schovajsa, and the medical examiner has ruled her death a suicide_ ,” the news anchor explained.

“ _Fire officials believe that explosion you heard on the video was caused by the flames reaching the gas lines in the kitchen._ _We take you to Lori Sanchez, live at the scene. Lori, what can you tell us?”_

The video switched to a woman holding a microphone on the road in front of the Marbella. “Thank you, Diana. We are here outside the Marbella in Miami. First responders are still battling the last of the flames. As you can see, the damage has been extensive.” The camera slowly panned over the Marbella—or what was left of it. The penthouse apartment that had been JR’s home for a few weeks had been reduced to a blackened frame, and from that corner, the char spread radially outward, all the way to the bottom. The windows on the ground level had shattered—probably due to the explosion.

  1. _MY. GOD._



“At this point, all employees and registered guests have been accounted for except Ms. Solano, the hotel owner. She was last seen running into the hotel shortly before the explosion,” the reporter announced.

A sharp pain cut through JR’s chest. She felt nauseous. _OH GOD!_

“After the fire is extinguished, building inspectors will need to assess the building’s stability before first responders can begin to search for any survivors. That’s it from me. Helen?”

“Thank you, Lori. Now here’s our meteorologist…”

For a minute, JR sat there, dazed. _This can’t be happening!!_ _I must be dreaming._ She looked down and was horrified to find her hands were shaking.

_Keep it together, Jane_! She squeezed her hands into tight fists, shut her eyes, and forced herself to take a few deep breaths. Then she stood up, went to her desk, and opened her laptop. The phrase “any survivors” echoed in her head. _Any survivors…any survivors. There have to be survivors, right?_ _Petra HAS to be alive, right??!_

JR typed “Marbella hotel fire” into the web browser’s search bar, and several news stories popped up. JR scrolled through each one, but they only repeated what JR had already seen on TV. Then she found a video from a local news station, which showed much of the same footage. But then the video cut to Rafael walking to his car, hand-in-hand with the twins. _He must be taking the girls to school._

Ellie looked out at the cameras and frowned, while Anna clung to Rafael and tried to hide. A fresh pang of pain shot through JR’s chest. _Oh, girls! I miss you so much!_ But JR was glad to see they were safe.

Rafael glared at the camera. “Stay away from my children!” he barked.

“Mr. Solano, what can you tell us about the Marbella fire?” someone asked.

Rafael helped the girls into the car, ignoring the question.

“Mr. Solano, do you have any comment?” another reporter asked.

“Leave us alone.” Rafael got into his car and drove away.

JR’s phone started to ring. JR picked it up. “Hello?! “Oh, hi David…Yes, I’ve seen the news…”


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, someone knocked on her door.

JR had changed out of her pajamas and cleaned up the kitchen, but otherwise she hadn’t moved from her desk. She had been constantly refreshing some local Miami news sites as well as Twitter. She had even reached out to some of her contacts at MPD, but they hadn’t been able to tell her anything.

Petra was still missing. But that meant there was still hope. Hope that Petra would be found—alive.

JR opened the door and David walked in, carrying a large grocery bag.

“Oh David!” JR exclaimed. David set the grocery bag down on the counter and then wrapped JR in a bear hug. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothed.

JR had been holding it together, but now that David was here, JR couldn’t control herself any longer and burst into tears. “I never should have left Miami!” she wailed. “I never should have left Miami!”

“Jane, you can’t blame yourself for this.”

“I _knew_ Magda was dangerous!”

“And what could you have done, if you were there, hm? Did you know that she would set the hotel on fire?”

“No, but—”

“And then you would have died along with—”

“DON’T SAY THAT! Petra’s NOT dead! She’s ALIVE!” JR’s voiced cracked. “She HAS to be alive!”

“Oh, Jane.” David patted her head gently as she sobbed like a child.

**

When JR felt like she had no more tears left to shed, David slowly released her and led her to the couch. JR sat back, exhausted.

Then David went into the kitchen and reemerged with a sandwich. “You need to eat something,” he said, handing her the plate.

“I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care. Eat!” David perched on the arm of the sofa next to JR and glared at her.

JR sighed and took a bite. Usually the California Gold from Mission Cheese was one of her favorite things to eat, but today it just tasted like cardboard and glue.

All of a sudden, “BREAKING NEWS ALERT” flashed on the TV, a livestream of a local Miami station.

“OH!” JR grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. “Breaking news from the Marbella hotel, where a fire overnight has left at least one dead and several injured. We take you live to the scene. Cindy?”

The video cut from the news anchor to a reporter standing on the road outside the Marbella.

“Thanks Pamela. I’m standing down the street from the Marbella hotel, where first responders have just rescued Petra Solano, one of the hotel’s owners, from the wreckage.”

JR gasped. “They found her!” She clutched David’s arm and squeezed it. “They found Petra!” A rush of relief surged through her. _Petra’s alive!!_

“Ms. Solano, the general manager of the Marbella, was last seen running into the lobby shortly before there was a large explosion,” the reporter explained. The video now showed a stretcher being loaded into the back of an ambulance, but JR couldn’t quite make out the person in it.

“Ms. Solano was found unconscious and was taken to Holy Crown Hospital in critical condition.”

_Oh no._ “Critical condition? What does that mean??” JR clutched her hand to her breastbone as a fresh wave of worry hit her. She looked up at David with desperate eyes, concern creasing her forehead.

“I think that means she’s not out of the woods yet,” David said gently.

_Please let Petra be okay!_    JR collapsed forward, burying her head in her hands. David slowly patted her back soothingly.

JR sprung up suddenly. “I have to go. I have to go to Petra!” JR paced back and forth anxiously. “I can’t just sit here and wait around any longer. I need to see Petra. I need to make sure she’s okay!”

“Okay. So go!” David stood up. “Brian and I will look after your mom while you’re gone.”

JR stopped pacing. _Oh right, Mom!_    JR had been so worried about Petra that she’d completely forgotten about her mother. _I’ll just go to Miami for a little while, see where Petra and I stand…_

No. Yesterday JR had been wavering about whether or not she and Petra could have a future together, but not anymore. Now that she had almost lost Petra forever, JR was absolutely sure she couldn’t live without her.

“Thanks, but there’s no need for that. I’m moving back to Miami,” JR resolutely declared.

David grinned. “Finally!”

**

Ten hours later, JR was sitting in a first-class seat on a plane headed for Miami. She looked out the window one last time. _I’m coming, Petra! Wait for me!_

After saying goodbye to David, JR had hastily packed a large suitcase. She’d move the rest later. Then she went to Aida’s nursing home to pick up her mother and pack up her things. JR had already paid the fees for the rest of the quarter, but she didn’t care.

Then they headed to the airport, where JR had bought tickets for the next available flight to Miami—they were first class and cost $3000 each, but that didn’t faze JR. Not now that she was a multi-millionaire!

Yes, JR still couldn’t quite believe it. David had called her into his office one day, out of the blue. A lawyer from New York, Charles Briggs, was on the line and wanted to speak to her.  “It took some time to find you,” he had explained. “Your last known address was in Miami, and none of the phone numbers I had worked.”

Mr. Briggs then told JR that her uncle had died and left her half of his sizable fortune. JR hadn’t even known her father had a brother. She knew virtually nothing about her father’s family, other than that they were from New York. JR’s father had died when she was a toddler, and her mother had not kept in touch with his family.

According to Mr. Briggs, her uncle—John Ramos—had amassed quite a fortune as an investment banker on Wall Street. As he had no children of his own, nor any other close relatives, he had given half of his roughly $40 million fortune to charity and left the other half to JR. As well as his brownstone on the Upper East Side, steps away from the Met.

JR’s first reaction to this news had been shock and disbelief. She had made good money as a lawyer, but she hadn’t been an heiress. Initially she hadn’t known what to do with her sudden windfall, so she had just let it sit in her uncle’s various bank accounts and investment portfolios.

But now she was glad to be rich! It meant that she could buy $3000 plane tickets without blinking. It meant she could afford the best Alzheimer treatment money could buy for her mother. And it meant that she could spend her days helping Petra recover—if Petra would let her, that is.

Aida squirmed in the seat next to her, agitated. “Where are we going, Jane?”

JR laid a reassuring hand on her arm. “It’s okay, Mom. We’re going home.”


	4. Chapter 4

JR paused outside the large sliding doors of the hospital and drew a deep breath.

She had intended to come yesterday after they landed in Miami, but it had taken longer than expected to get her mother resettled into her old nursing home. And then her mother had been distraught, unsettled by the abrupt move. JR had spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking her things and calming her down.

By the time she left the nursing home, it was nearly 6 p.m., and JR was exhausted. She retreated back to her hotel, had a quick bite to eat in the hotel restaurant, and then passed out.

And now here she was the next morning, standing in front of the hospital with a bouquet of flowers, just a few floors away from Petra. JR shivered with anticipation as she walked through the doors.

Following the signs, JR caught the elevator to the third floor. The doors opened, and JR stepped out into the cold and quiet corridor, harshly lit and smelling faintly of cleaning agents. JR’s heart began to beat faster as she approached the front desk.

“Hi,” JR said, smiling nervously. “I’m here to see Petra Solano.”

“Ms. Solano?” The receptionist looked up, taking in JR’s face, her tailored suit, and the flowers. She frowned slightly. “And what is your relationship with Ms. Solano?”

_Umm, it’s complicated?_ JR considered saying that she was Petra’s lawyer, but she knew how little lies could spiral out of control, so she simply responded, “I’m a friend.”

The nurse’s frown deepened. “In that case, I’m sorry, but only family members are allowed to visit Ms. Solano in the ICU at this time—”

JR’s heart sank, but she wasn’t entirely surprised.

“—But you can leave your flowers here.”

“I see,” JR replied, setting the flowers on the counter. “Can you at last tell me how she’s doing?”

“Unfortunately, we are not allowed to disclose information about patients without their consent.”

_Damn!_ “Well, when will I be able to see Petra?”

“Once Ms. Solano is moved out of the ICU, you should be able to visit her. I would advise you to call and check before you come.”

For a split second, JR considered dashing through the double doors behind the front desk and looking for Petra. But then she thought better of it. JR smiled wanly. “I see. Thank you.” Then she turned around and headed back to the elevators.

In the lobby, JR had an idea. She pulled out her phone, and then she hesitated. _Do you really want to do this?_ a voice in her head asked. _Yes, you do!_ said another voice. _You want to see Petra!_ So JR unlocked her phone and called Rafael Solano.

The phone rang and rang. _Shit, he’s not picking up!_

Then finally, a wary “Hello?”

“Rafael? Hi! It’s Jane—er, it’s JR.”

“Look, now’s not a good—”

“I heard about Petra,” JR interrupted. “I’m back in Miami, and I want to see her, but the ICU wouldn’t let me in because I’m not family…”

“So you called me.”

“Exactly. Listen, I know it’s a big ask, but—but I _have_ to see her, Rafael.   I still care about Petra—a lot.”

Rafael sighed. JR could practically hear him frowning. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to see Petra right now.”

“But—”

“If she were conscious, maybe—”

“What do you mean, ‘if she were conscious?’”

A pause. “Petra’s in a coma,” Rafael finally explained.

“A coma!” JR suddenly felt faint. “But, but she’s going to wake up, right? What did the doctors say?”

“Petra suffered a major concussion in the explosion, and there was some swelling of her brain—”

“Oh god!”

“—but the swelling has been subsiding, and the doctors are hopeful that she’ll regain consciousness soon.”

The dull ache in JR’s chest returned. “I see. And otherwise, she’s okay…?”

“She broke her left leg and arm pretty badly, and she cracked a few ribs.”

JR winced. _Poor Petra!_

“And she had a mild case of smoke inhalation. But it could have been a lot worse. The firefighters said she was lucky to be alive.”

JR exhaled deeply. _Yes, it could have been so much worse._ “That’s a relief. And what about you? How are you holding up? How are the girls?”

JR heard some noise in the background. “JR, I gotta go.”

“Rafael, wait! If there’s anything I can do to help—anything at all— _please_ let me know.”

Another pause, another sigh. “Look, JR, I think it’s best for everyone if you stayed away for awhile. I don’t know exactly what happened between you and Petra, and I’m sure she’s probably to blame too, but…She was pretty devastated when you left, and the girls were upset too. So I’m not sure that Petra will want to see you.”

The pain in JR’s chest surged, and JR swallowed hard. “I see...” In the background, JR heard one of the girls yelling “Daddy!”

“I gotta go. Bye JR.” And then Rafael was gone.

Now what?

_I guess I’ll just have to wait_.

**

Over the next few days, JR called the hospital each morning, and everyday they told her that Petra was still in the ICU and unable to receive visitors.

So JR would go spend some time with her mom before tackling her other big project (besides getting back together with Petra): finding a place for them to live. Every afternoon, brokers took JR to see new high-rise apartments, swanky townhouses, and horrifying McMansions. New houses, old houses—JR saw them all. She even looked at apartments in other condo hotels.

About a week later, JR finally found what she wanted—a handsome, modern home close to the girls’ school as well as Alba’s house and Rafael’s apartment. It had more than enough space for the kids, her mother, the nannies, and assorted household staff. Most importantly, it featured a state-of-the-art security system.

In her mind’s eye, JR could see the girls playing on the jungle gym they’d build in the huge backyard. There, in the pool house, Ellie and Anna could hold sleepover parties for their friends. And there, on the deck, she and Petra would host barbecues for the whole extended family.

It was perfect. And for the first time in months, JR felt excited about the future. She closed on the house a few days later, paying cash. (It had been surreal to hand over a check with so many zeroes on it.)

**

The next morning, JR called the hospital yet again to ask about Petra.

“Ms. Solano is no longer at Holy Crown Hospital,” the nurse replied disinterestedly.

“Excuse me?!” _Petra’s not there?!_

“She was transferred to another institution yesterday.”

“Where did she go?”

“I’m sorry, but we are not at liberty to disclose personal information about our patients.”

“Well, can you at least tell me if she went to another hospital?   Is there anything you can tell me at all?”

“I’m very sorry, but it’s against hospital policy to—”

“Okay, okay, I heard you the first time! Thanks for nothing!” JR hung up and then immediately dialed Rafael.

“C’mon, c’mon, pick up!” The call went straight to voicemail. _Dammit!_

JR started to dial Other Jane’s number, and then stopped. If she did that, JR new that Jane V. would bombard her with all kinds of questions— _Where did you go? What have you been doing? Why did you come back?—_ and she just didn’t want to face that kind of interrogation right now. And besides, Petra deserved to be the first one to hear JR’s story.

JR put her phone away. She had a better idea.

**

Wearing her favorite cream-colored suit, JR strode into Holy Crown Hospital like she owned it. She stepped into the elevator and rehearsed what she’d say in her head. _“Hi, I’m Diana Rivers from AmLife Insurance, and I wanted to verify some details about one of our policyholders, Petra Solano…”_

The elevator doors opened, and JR almost walked straight into—

“Krishna?! What are you doing here?”

Krishna’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh!” She adjusted her glasses. “Ms. Ramos, hi!”

JR was stunned. “I thought you were in prison!”

Krishna shifted her feet nervously. “Well, I was, but after the, um, shooting, Mrs. Solano hired a lawyer for her, and he got the charges dropped.”

“Wow. Well, um, that’s great news—”

“I’m really sorry about everything!” Krishna blurted out, looking JR in the eye for the first time. “And I’m so glad that you saved Mrs. Solano’s life.”

“Um, well, thank you for calling me,” JR replied awkwardly. “So…are you working for Petra again?”

“Yes, I am. Mrs. Solano even gave me a promotion.” Krishna smiled.

“But I thought you hated her…?”

“I did, but…” A shadow passed over Krishna’s face, and she looked away. “Mrs. Solano changed a lot after you left. She’s a lot…quieter…than she was before.”

JR winced inwardly. _Oh, poor Petra…_ “Where is she now, Krishna?”

Krishna’s lower lip quivered. “I have to go,” she said, turning away abruptly.

“Wait!” JR cried, catching her by the arm and turning her around. “Please, Krishna!” she begged. “I _have_ to see Petra!”

“I’m-I’m not sure Mrs. Solano will want to see you.”

“Please help me, Krishna! I’m desperate!”

“I can’t…”

“Please,” JR begged. “I’m still in love with Petra. I just want to see her and tell her that.”

Krishna squirmed, her eyes darting about.

“Just tell me where she is…”

“Okay fine!” Krishna adjusted her glasses. “Mrs. Solano’s in an assisted living facility called Ferndean. I’ll call them and have you added to the approved visitors list.”

“Thank you, Krishna!” JR impulsively pulled her into a hug.

Krishna just stood there, stiff as a board. “There’s one thing you should know,” she said quietly.

JR released her and stepped back. “What?”

Krishna’s expression was grave. “Mrs. Solano—she’s blind.”


	5. Chapter 5

JR’s heart was hammering as she walked toward the sun deck, where the nurse said she’d find Petra.

“ _The doctors can’t find anything wrong with her eyes, and there doesn’t seem to be any permanent damage to her optic nerves, so they’re optimistic that she’ll regain her vision—or at least partial vision—eventually_ ,” Krishna had explained.

_It doesn’t matter if Petra is blind_ , JR thought. _I still want to spend my life with her._ But her heart ached for Petra. How scared she must be, all alone in the dark! _Oh, my poor baby!_

JR drew a shaky breath and stepped out onto the deck. And then she saw her.

Often, after a traumatic experience, people seem to age overnight. JR had seen it happen back when she was still working at the DA’s office. But the opposite seemed to have happened to Petra.

She was sitting in a wheelchair, staring blankly ahead. Instead of a form-fitting dress, she wore a shapeless hospital gown; her statement necklace replaced by a sling cradling her left arm; her strappy heels traded for a knee-high cast. Petra’s hair, no longer perfectly curled, had grown out, the ends carelessly skimming her shoulder blades. With her face free of makeup, Petra looked so young, so… _fragile_. Gone was the icy hauteur, the challenging glare, the indomitable spirit.

For anyone else, the sight of Petra, bruised and broken, would have aroused their pity, but JR felt…elated! Her heart soared; the dull ache vanished. _Petra is HERE! Petra is ALIVE!_ And as much as JR adored her body, it was Petra’s soul that she wanted.

JR longed to wrap her arms around Petra and never let go. _But what should I say?_ JR took a timid step forward, and the boards creaked beneath her feet.

Petra turned in the direction of the noise, her eyes unfocused. “Mary? Mary, is that you?”

JR slowly approached Petra.

“Is there someone there? Who’s there?”

JR took a deep breath. “It’s me.”

Petra started. “JANE!” she gasped. “JR! Is it really you?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“I don’t believe it. I must be dreaming again.”

JR reached out and tucked Petra’s hair behind her ear—like she always used to do—and softly caressed Petra’s cheek. “You’re not dreaming. I’m really here. I’m sorry it took me so long to come.”

Petra clamped her hand on top of JR’s and cradled it to her face. “JR!” Tears began to stream from her eyes, and JR used her free hand to gently wipe them away.

“JR…JR…” Petra repeated her name over and over softly, like a prayer.

“Shh…I’m here now. Everything’s going to be okay.”

They stayed like that for a minute, Petra tightly gripping JR’s hand, and JR gently caressing her cheek. Then Petra suddenly stiffened. She released JR’s hand and turned away.

JR watched as Petra collected herself, sitting up as tall as possible and pressing her trembling lips into a tight line.

“Why are you here?” Petra asked coldly.

“I wanted to see you…”

Petra scoffed. “See me? And gloat about how far I’ve fallen? How miserable I’ve become?”

“Petra…”

“Well, I don’t want your pity! You should go.” Petra gripped the armrest of the wheelchair tightly. “Go away!”

JR smiled. She had expected this reaction; she knew the Petra playbook by heart now and this was defensive move #1—lash out at others before they could hurt you.

So she calmly sat down on the bench next to Petra, and glibly declared, “No.”

Petra’s jaw dropped in surprise. “No?” she asked, puzzled. “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“I mean, I’m not going anywhere.” JR placed her hand on top of Petra’s and squeezed it lightly. “Not now, not ever.”

Petra slumped back in the wheelchair and released the armrest. Her brow contorted in confusion as she processed JR’s words. “But why, JR?” she asked softly. “Don’t you hate me?”

“Petra…”

“You _should_ hate me. I ruined your life!” A fresh round of tears began to spill down Petra’s face. “You were right to leave me! I’m an awful person! I’m a liar! And a murderer!”

“Petra, stop!” JR gripped her shoulders and held them until Petra exhaled, shuddering.

“Yes, you’ve done some pretty terrible things. And yes, you hurt me. But I forgive you. Because I don’t think you’re an awful person.”

“But I am!”

“Oh yeah? Would an awful person make sure that everyone got out of the Marbella safely during the fire?”

Petra sniffled. “That’s only because I was worried about the bad press.”

“And what about your mother? Even after all the terrible things she’s done to you, you still went back to try to save her.”

Petra was silent for a moment. “That’s because…well, after everything…she was still my mother...”

“See, Petra? You’re not a bad person.”

Petra shook free of JR’s hands. “Stop it, JR, stop it!”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t deserve your kindness, JR! I don’t deserve _you_! Just look at me, JR! I’m crippled—”

“You’re not crippled.”

“And I’m blind! I’m a— _disaster_!”

“Petra…”

“And you—you’re _perfect_! You’re smart, and strong, and compassionate. And gorgeous. JR! You deserve to be with a woman like you! Someone who is honest, and kind, and—not broken!”

“But I don’t want someone else, Petra, I want you! Because even after everything that has happened, I am still madly in love with you—with _YOU_ , Petra Solano.”

Petra was stunned speechless.

JR exhaled sharply and took hold of Petra’s hand. “Listen. I know this might sound crazy, but it’s like…it’s like I have a string somewhere under my left ribs, and it’s tightly knotted to a similar string in you. I thought that if I left you and went far enough away, that string would snap.   But it didn’t. The more I resisted, the harder it tugged, pulling me back to you. And now that I’m here—with you—it feels like…it feels like home.”

JR paused, exhaled. “And I was hoping you felt the same way.”

Petra’s fingers tightened around JR’s, and she smiled weakly. “You know, I thought I saw you that night, during the fire.”

“What?”

“Yes. After the explosion, I couldn’t see anything, and I didn’t think I could move. Everything hurt. I thought I would die there. I thought of the girls, never seeing them again. And then I thought of you, JR, and how happy I was with you.”

“Oh, Petra!”

“And then I think I screamed your name over and over—Jane, Jane, Jane!”

A chill of recognition ran down JR’s spine.

“And I must have been delirious because I heard you yell ‘I’m coming!’ and ‘Where are you?’”

It was warm on the sun deck, but JR felt goosebumps forming on her skin. _No, it couldn’t possibly be…_

“So I started crawling toward your voice, out toward the pool, and then I saw you.”

JR’s mouth felt dry. “And then what happened?”

“I reached out toward you, and then I guess I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital.”

JR shivered, despite the heat. But she was not one for superstition, and she set aside all thoughts of the uncanny. “Well, I’m here now. That’s all that matters.”

“Stay with me, please, JR?” Petra asked softly, trembling. Gone was the ice-queen façade, exposing that scared and vulnerable girl JR had first glimpsed on the deck.

JR smiled broadly and leaned forward to rest her forehead lightly against Petra’s. “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

**

[ _Later that night_ ]

“No…no!” Petra yelled.

JR jerked awake. She sat up in the sofa bed. “Petra?”

“Help me!”

JR jumped out of the covers and rushed to Petra’s side. Petra was lying on her back, with her left arm strapped to a large foam block to keep it upright and her left leg slightly suspended in a sling, and she flailed against these restraints.

“Petra, what’s wrong?!”

No answer. JR then realized that Petra’s eyes were still closed. She was having a bad dream.

“Petra, Petra, wake up!” JR shook Petra’s free shoulder, and Petra gasped awake. “Someone help!”

“Shh, shh, Petra, I’m here,” JR said, stroking Petra’s shoulder. “You were having a bad dream, that’s all.”

“JR?” Petra reached out until she found JR’s face. “You’re really here,” she said, with wonderment.

JR moved her hand to cup Petra’s face. “Yes, baby, I’m really here.” She sat down on the bed next to Petra. “Have some water.” She helped Petra sit up and then picked up a glass of water from the bedside table and guided it to her lips.

“Better?” Petra nodded. “Okay.” JR eased her back down onto the bed, rearranging the pillow under her head.

“I feel so helpless, JR,” Petra said, her voice quivering. “And I’m so afraid!”

JR lay on her side next to Petra and gently stroked her face. “It’s okay, Petra, I’m here…”

“I’m here…I’m here…”

**

[ _The next morning_ ]

Nurse Alice had just finished her coffee and was ready to do her morning rounds. First, she stopped to check in at the nurse’s station.

“Anything happen overnight that I should know about?” she asked. Mary shook her head. “No? Okay then. What about the new patient, Ms. Solano? Is she up yet?”

Mary frowned. “No, she hasn’t rung for anyone yet.”

“That’s odd.” The file from the hospital had said that Ms. Solano was usually up at the crack of dawn and was _very_ needy. “I guess I’ll check on her first.”

She walked down the corridor to Ms. Solano’s room and knocked on the door. No answer. She tiptoed into the room and stopped. Two figures were lying on the bed. The morning sun illuminated the blonde woman’s face, so serene in sleep. Her head was tilted gently to the right, toward her companion. A dark-haired woman slept on her side next to Ms. Solano, her right arm slung protectively around the blonde woman’s waist.

For no good reason, Nurse Fairfax felt a blush creep over her. She turned and tiptoed out, closing the door quietly behind her.

_Better to let the patient sleep_.

**

[ _Two weeks later_ ]

JR was roused from her slumber by the feel of fingertips on her face. She opened her eyes and found Petra staring at her, her blue eyes bright and clear and sharp as the summer sky.

“Hello, beautiful,” Petra whispered, beaming.

**

[ _A month later_ ]

“No, I can’t do another lap!” Petra exclaimed, collapsing against the railing of the walkway. Her left leg was shaking. “I’ve already done 30 laps, and Steve said I only had to do 25 today!”

JR crossed her arms and cocked her head. “C’mon, don’t you want to get stronger faster so that you can help me chase the girls around the house?”

“You’re relentless,” Petra said, pouting.

JR grinned. “Without a doubt.” She leaned in close to Petra. “Tell you what. Give me 5 more laps, and tonight I’ll give you one of my _special massages_.”

Petra looked down at JR’s long, strong fingers and considered. JR could work magic with those fingers. _But my legs already feel like jello…And besides, I’m pretty sure I can get a ‘special massage’ out of JR some other way…_

“No, I really can’t.”

JR was silent for a second. Then she shrugged. “Okay then. You stay here and catch your breath.” JR turned and started to walk away.

“Wait! Where are _you_ going?”

JR turned back around. “Oh, I was just going to say hi to Katrina…”

Petra’s eyes widened in alarm. Katrina was a tall, blonde, and pretty trainer at the physical therapy center. Who had been rather flirty with JR. _Crap!_

“Uh, actually I feel better now! I’m going!” Petra turned and took a shaky step forward on the walkway, and then another, using the railings to guide her and cursing under her breath.

She did not see JR grinning triumphantly behind her back.

**

[ _Six months later_ ]

JR and Petra strolled along the paved walkway in South Pointe Park. A pleasant ocean breeze ruffled Petra’s now very-long hair, and the late-afternoon sun made the sand gleam rose-gold.  

Aside from a few scars, Petra had completely recovered from her injuries—and then some.   JR had whipped her into tip-top shape (and had thoroughly enjoyed exploring every inch of Petra’s newly-toned body). But Petra still clung to JR, her right hand firmly gripping the crook of JR’s left arm. Before, she had done it for support (since she was too proud to use a cane), and now it had simply become a habit, and JR didn’t mind at all.

They stopped and took in the view. They had stood here and watched the sun set a dozen times before, but JR never tired of it. Petra released JR’s arm and slipped her arms around JR’s waist, resting her chin on JR’s shoulder. JR leaned her head back against Petra’s and reached up to stroke Petra’s face.

Construction crews had recently finished demolishing what was left of the Marbella, and Petra still hadn’t decided what to do with the insurance money. JR was also in job limbo. But it didn’t really matter.

_We’ll figure it out. Together._

**

[ _A few months later_ ]

Reader, they got married.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had two ideas for how Petra/JR might get back together, and I decided to write the slightly bonkers one first. I hope you enjoyed it! Perhaps I’ll get around to writing the other one, and maybe I’ll be able to get it done before Season 5 starts…
> 
> If you’re familiar with Jane Eyre, you may have caught some of the references I made. If you’re not familiar with the story and would like to know more, there’s a summary here: http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/janeeyre/summary/
> 
> Comments and questions are welcome!


End file.
